


Caspar, The Friendly Host

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Gay, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Smut, Students, Tea, Tongue-in-cheek, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "When Caspar invites Linhardt over for some tea, and is acting a bit TOO nice Linhardt ponders if they are on a date. As misunderstanding arise things get a bit too lax and angst-filled for the both of them to soon handle..."





	Caspar, The Friendly Host

“Thank you for having me over for tea, Caspar” said **Linhardt** as he sits on **Caspar**’s bed. 

“Nah- it’s my pleasure!” said Caspar as he pours Linhardt a cup of tea. As he hands it to him Linhardt smells it, and instantly starts to gush over it.

“Is this Angelica Tea!? This is my favorite! How did you know?” explained Linhardt.

“Oh, well when you’ve been friends with someone since you were 6 you would think you would remember some things!” said Caspar as he pours himself a cup of tea.

“Wow, well I am impressed… Also, a bit guilty… I forget a lot of things myself. I wish I was better at it” said Linhardt.

“Nah! Don’t put yourself down like that! Anything you wanna put your mind you- that can be worked on- you can improve! You just gotta not…. Sleep all day and energize your brain!” said Caspar.

“Hmmm… But sleeping is so good… Your bed is fairly comfy as well” said Linhardt as he bounces on the bed a bit.

“You think? Gives me neck pains some nights” said Caspar as he goes to sit on the bed beside Linhardt.

“Well, are you supporting your neck when you slumber?” asked Linhardt.

“Supporting… My neck?” asked Caspar.

“Yes. You know- it’s better for the respiratory system to have an elevated and straightened neck as you sleep. That way- you can breath and prevent snoring. Oh- and how that helps with the neck is that is releases the tension on the neck” said Linhardt.

“Huh, is that true?” asked Caspar,

“Hm…. Well now that you make me second-guess myself I don’t know for sure… Well- it sounded truthful when I said it, so let’s just roll with it” said Linhardt as he chuckles.

“Haha! yea, I guess you never steered me wrong before! So, how do I elevate my neck when sleeping?” questioned Caspar.

“You can use two or more pillows instead of one so when you lay down your head is cushioned and elevated. That way- it should release tension on your neck” said Linhardt.

“Oh really? So- like this?” asked Caspar as he sets down his tea cup and lays down on his bed. He balls up his second bedsheet as a pillow, and stuffs it on top of his pillow. As he lays down on it he feels like some strain is released off his neck.

“Yes. Somewhat. The degree your neck is elevated varies from person to person with comfortability, but that is the idea” said Linhardt.

“Hm… I feel a bit of a difference! Is this what it feels like to you?” asked Caspar.

“Well- how would I know? _ You _ are the one laying down” said Caspar.

“So lay down with me and try it out! I won’t know if it’s right otherwise” said Caspar as he reaches out his hand to Linhardt. Linhardt blushes slightly.

“L-Lay down with you? Why do I have to… Agh, well I guess with your set up there would only be one way to know…” said Linhardt. He then sets down his cup, and lays back on Caspar’s bed.

“How does it feel?” asked Caspar.

“Hm… Pretty relaxing honestly~... Your bed is… Pretty nice~... And the makeshift pillow isn’t so bad either- it’s quite similar feeling I have when I use multiple pillows. I can give you some of my extras if you want” said Linhardt.

“Really? That would be awesome! Hey wait- how come you have so many pillows? I thought we were only allowed one per room!” said Caspar as he pouts.

“Hehe. **Dorothea** flirts with some of the guards and swindles them into giving her more bed room supplies... And I do some of her homework for some of the stuff she gets from ‘em...” said Linhardt in a raspy tone.

“What? I want in!” said Caspar as he leans over Linhardt.

“Hehe… Well, I’ll give you some one mine so… I guess you can be in… *yawn*” said Linhardt as he starts to get tired. He then turns to face Caspar and folds one arm underneath his head.

“Cool beans! I’m gonna have the _ best _ sleep ever soon as I can get my hands on some! Drinking tea does help sleeping too- so I often drink some before bed” said Caspar as he leans over, grabs his tea cup, and drinks it, “This stuff is pretty good. I don’t have this tea blend often, but I chose it ‘cause you were coming over. Hey Linhardt, your tea is getting cold, don't you-” continued Caspar until he stops as he looks back down at Linhardt- sound asleep. As he stops talking he can faintly hear Linhardt’s breaths escape his nose. Caspar smiles as he watches Linhardt sleep.

“Hehe. I’ll let you rest for a little bit buddy- don't worry” said Caspar as he gets up from the bed and lets Linhardt have it all to rest on.

*****

“Oh my god!” said Linhardt as he jerks himself awake. He gets up and notices that he fell asleep on Caspar’s bed, and that he isn’t in the room. “Caspar?” he calls out. Suddenly, Caspar’s door opens, with him on the other side holding a tea put and a covered dish.

“Hey there sleepy head! Guess you finally woke up!” said Caspar as he chuckles.

“I-I’m so sorry! I-I fell asleep while we were hanging out, and I fell asleep on your bed! Oh- and after you gave me that tea…” said Linhardt.

“It’s fine. I kept it warm for you. Was using some basic fire magic to keep the tea pot still warm enough for you. Hopefully it’s not too hot” said Caspar as he gestures to the teapot in his hand.

“... Did you leave to go warm up the tea pot?” asked Linhardt.

“Nah! I went to go take a piss- but some some reason I brought the tea pot with me… Don’t worry, I washed my hands after I touched my dick! Oh, and I went to the dining hall really quickly” said Caspar as he laughs.

“Ahh- hehe… Well, I’m still sorry I fell asleep” said Linhardt feeling guilty. 

“Don’t be! It’s really fine” said Caspar. In truth, despite his hotheadedness, did not overreact in the slightest when Linhardt fell asleep. Unbeknownst to Caspar, he shows a calmer side to Linhardt when they are alone.

“Okay… If you say so… You are very hospitable And, may I have some more tea?” asked Linhardt.

“Sure thing! And I just believe in treating people fairly and with dignity! I”m not gonna like- fucking hate you ‘cause you fell asleep on my bed. You can fall asleep on my bed anytime- I don’t care! Well, maybe after we finish tea next time! Hehe” said Caspar as he sets down what he is carrying.

“Right! Hehe” said Linhardt. Caspar passes Linhardt a warm cup of tea, and he sips it. “Mmm~” said Linhardt in ecstasy.

“You like?” asked Caspar.

“Of course. Tastes even better now that you warmed it up some more” said Linhardt.

“Oh! So it wasn’t that warm last time?! S-Sorry! I don’t do tea stuff all the time- I didn’t wanna fuck it up by burning it!” said Caspar. Linhardt laughs; he can’t tell if he is being gullible, or trying hard to impress him.

“Relax Caspar- it’s fine. It was fine then- it’s just better now is all” said Linhardt as he sips the tea, “By the way- what is under that dish. The aroma is something familiar but I can’t put my nose on it…”

“Ha! I thought you would never ask! I also ordered some Gautier Cheese Gratin from the dining hall when I went! I payed for it for you!” said Caspar.

“Really? Ah, I love that stuff too! Now it’s all coming to me!” said Linhardt. Caspar then opens the cover covering the dish, and as he does the smell of the dish permeates his room.

“Ahh~ It looks so yummy… Thank you Caspar- you sure are doing so much for me right now…” said LInhardt as he blushes.

“Nothing is ever too much if it's’ for you, buddy! Come on, eat up! You need to build some muscle anyways!” said Caspar.

“Hey! Well- I suppose this can aid in that; it _ is _ also low in fat content, so I won’t get bloated from eating it” said Linhardt. He then gets up, picks up an eating utensil, and digs into the dish. “Mmmm!!~ So good!”

“You like it huh? That’s good” said Caspar.

“But Caspar- are you going to eat? You only brought one utensil. I don’t suppose you intend for us to share one…” said Linhardt.

“Nah. This is for you. I don’t like eatin’ this stuff; I like stuff with a bit of fat- ‘cause I burn it all off anyways. And I would prefer to not each cheese ‘cause then I'll just fart” said Caspar.

“W-What? But, why would you pay for a dish you don’t like just for me?...” asked Linhardt.

“Cause as as host you think of your guests’ needs first! Plus, as long as you are satisfied then I’m fine for now- I can eat later!” said Caspar.

“But…” said Linhardt feeling a bit guilty for chowing down on the dish so quickly. In truth, Linhardt couldn’t really understand Caspar’s actions, but the sentiment making him blush ever so slightly as he looks at Caspar. Caspar, noticing this guilt, then places his hand on Linhardt’s chin, and wipes away some of the cheese on his face.

“It’s fine buddy! You don’t need to feel bad- I got it for you. I mean- if you feel like it maybe sometime you can give me something I’ll like!” said Caspar.

“Something… You will like?” pondered Linhardt.

“Yea! And then you can have it be whatever- even if it is something you don’t like! That sounds fair” said Caspar. Linhardt then looks down once more.

“_ But… What does Caspar like again? Agh, I know so much about Crests, and spells, and all this frivolous shit- but when it comes to what I should be remembering, like stuff about my friends, I don’t! What kind of friend am I?... What… What can I give Caspar that he will like… Maybe…” _ thought Linhardt as he questioned himself and his own actions as a person. He then looks back up to Caspar with a gaze of determination.

“Hm? What’s up Linhardt? You are looking at me fu-” Caspar said as he was cut off from Linhardt kissing him! Linhardt then leans in more to Caspar- arching his back so that their height difference doesn't get in the way of LInhardt showing Caspar how much he means to him in this moment. To Linhardt, this was his best decision to give thanks to Caspar for his hospitality. Caspar, realizing what is going on, freezes up, and blushes. 

Linhardt wrapped his arms around Caspar, held tight, and as he did so Caspar eased up a bit- allowing for Linhardt tongue to travel down his throat. Caspar, in this moment, feel at ease with Linhardt doing this- but didn’t know why. He started to become unsure of his own self, and weirded out by the exchange, so after seconds of passionate kissing, he attempted to push off Linhardt.

“W-W-What did you…” muttered Caspar as he couldn’t even speak right, “You just… Kissed me!”

“Caspar, I-... I’m sorry, this was all I could think of as thanks… The gifts, and all the hard work you put into this… Is this... A date?” asked Linhardt- causing Caspar to become beat red.

“A d-d-date? N-No! N-Not that I wouldn’t take you out- wait, that came out wrong… I’m gettin’ real nervous… I just wanted to hang out with you, a-and thought that I should get you what you like to drink and eat for coming all this way! I’m sorry- did I lead you on?” asked Caspar as he gets anxious.

“No… I just didn’t understand why you were being so nice...” said Linhardt thrown off my Caspar’s hospitality.

“I just wanted you to have a nice time with me is all… I didn’t think that you would do t-that… K-Kiss me...” said Caspar becoming increasingly embarrassed.

“Sorry…” said Linhardt.

“N-No, it is fine… It… Wasn’t that bad actually… I never kissed a guy before” said Linhardt.

“So, I am your first?” asked Linhardt.

“First guy to sleep on my bed… First guy to kiss me… Yea. Kinda a crazy day for me!” said Caspar as he laughs trying to take the edge off.

“Well, I'm glad that I can at least share that with you then as well as this nice tea” said Linhardt- causing Caspar to blush.

“Y-You are? Well… I guess I don’t mind my firsts being you then…” said Caspar as he rubs his head and looked down with embarrassment.

“... Let’s go down to the dining hall, and find you something to eat. I’ll pay for you meal, and we can eat together” said Linhardt with a smile.

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Just- no cheese for me!” said Caspar. 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> -8/27/2019-  
"Thank you for reading! Please check out Series Notes for a detailed explanation on how my series works!" - @Sonicravenx.


End file.
